How They Met sw and dw story
by dattebayo4321
Summary: This story is about Oichi, Da, and Xiao meeting their husbands. this is my first fan fic so im not very good. Please R&R! Will be postponed until further notice.
1. 1 when they met

How They Met

This is my first fan fic. DQxSC ,ZYxXQ, OichixNagamasa(im going to put it under dw), and yah…It about oichi, da, and Xiao how they met and married their husbands. Here goes and R&R!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Flashback: "Oichi! Da! C'mmon!" Xiao said eagerly. "What now?" questioned Oichi. "Maybe she'll show us how to plus," Da chuckled. "I met these boys and a girl at the swings" Xiao explained. "Xiao, always making new friends," Oichi said kindly. Xiao took Da's and Oichi's hand and ran to the three boys and girl. "Ok, I'm back!" exclaimed Xiao. Shang Xiang, the girl, hugged Xiao. "Welcome back!" she yelled. "This is Da and Oichi," Xiao said. "This is Yu, Ce, and Nagamasa," replied Shang Xiang. "Hi nice to meet you," they all said at the same time.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

So how did you like it? I'll update soon!


	2. 2 high school and the prom

Yay! I'm back! Here is ch. 2! PS: I am a very bad writer and the characters belong to koei!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_At high school: " Da, Oichi," Xiao said. " We know, we are going to be late," the other two replied. Just then, Shang Xiang opened the door. "Well, is everybody done?" she asked. "Yah," Oichi mumbled. The four were walking to school. Xiao saw Yu, Ce, and Nagamasa. 'Oh, how his eyes sparkle,' Xiao thought. On the other hand, Yu thought, ' She is so graceful and beautiful,'. "Xiao…Xiao…XIAO!" Da yelled. "Oh, um yes?" Xiao replied to her sister. "What are you looking at?" " Oh, nothing," Xiao said. _

_When they all arrived at school, the boys greeted the girls. Um, Xiao can I talk to you?" Yu asked nervously. "Ok," Xiao said while following him. "Err, Xiao," Yu's voice was shaking. "I, err, uh, really like you, um would you like to come with me to the prom?" Xiao's eyes sparkled. "Oh, yes! I would love to!" Xiao happily said. _

________________________________________While that's happening Nagamasa asked Oichi, Ce asked asked Da, and they all left Shang Xiang all alone v.v ( Shang Xiang asked, " Hey where did everybody go?"___________________________________________ _

_At the prom: The song was __At the beginning__ by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx. "Wow, this song is beautiful!" Da said. "Yah, just like you," Ce said. Da and Ce had blushed. 'Wow she's so cute when she blushes' Ce thought. Da thought ' Oh my goodness! He is so nice.' ._

_Nagamasa said to Oichi, " I dedicate this song to you, my beloved," . Oichi replied," I will never forget this day." . They both were already gf and bf, so that's why he called Oichi ' my beloved'. "I will always love you from now until time ends," Oichi said. _

"_Xiao, I cannot thank you enough for going with me, will you be my girlfriend?" Yu asked. Xiao had blushed. "Why, yes I would, my beloved Zhou Yu!" Xiao happily cried. Yu had hugged Xiao passionately. "Well, Xiao, would you like to dance with me?" Yu asked. "Alright!" Xiao replied to the question._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Uh, I hate my writings! Well R&R if you want walks away _


	3. Chapter 3: A Chat Until Tomorrow

Chapter 3: A Chat Until Tomorrow

All the characters belong to koei, + I'm sorry if im not good…. Sowwy!!!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Their High School dance has been going on for hours!" exclaimed Shang Xiang on the phone talking to her friend, Liu Bei, who she knew ever since kindergarten.

"Well, ya can't blame them," replied Liu Bei.

"Oh yah, how?!"

"Umm… I don't know…"

"See, there's your answer!!!"

Liu Bei sighed and said, "Hmm… I think your brother and his friends have a liking to the girls now…"

"Maybe…" Shang Xiang said viciously. "And I have a -" Shang Xiang stopped because she saw Yu and Ce home. "Talk to you later!". "Shang Xiang, who was that?" Yu asked. "Yah, your boyfriend?" Ce teased. "No!" Shang yelled feeling embarrassed. "It was Liu Bei," she told her elder brother and hiss friend. "Hmm, it se-" Yu was cut off because the phone rang. "Sun residents, how may I help you?" Ce answered. "_Ce, is that you? This is Da. My sister wants to speak to Yu. Is he there?"_. "Yah, I'll put him on. Yu! Xiao wants to talk to you!" "Oh okay!!!" Yu said sounding excited. While during that time, Da and Oichi were looking for Xiao. "Xiao, Yu's gonna talk to you!" Oichi yelled. "Come on, hurry up!" Da also said. "Okay, Okay!" Xiao replied to both. "Well, see you to later. I gotta go meet my Nagamasa." Oichi said dreamily. Da and Xiao had to laugh at that. "Xiao, she just said 'My Nagamasa'!!! "Lol!!!" Xiao replied. "Hey!" Oichi said embarrassed and she started to blush. "Hmmph…What about you Xiao… and Da?!" Oichi yelled in a friend-like way._ "Hello?" Yu asked._ "Oh here!" Xiao yelled. _"Hello My butterfly."_

____________________________________________________________________-Going to be continued on chapter 4-_______________________________________________________________________

Really Im sorry for not doing this… Well I thought that people didn't like my story, so I didn't want to continue until I thought if I made my chappies longer, people would like it… I think its kinda a bad idea… Well I'm also sorry that I'm such a bad writer, so ciao

^-^


	4. Ch 4: A fun but weird college party!

A fun (but kinda weird) college party

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this! I do not own Gatorade! All da characters belong to koei! Caramel Dancing is not mine! Mountain Dew I also don't own!

_'thoughts'_ "talks" ***whispers* ^doings^**

Okay, so this skips all the way to when they were in college…

_

* * *

'Tell me again why I'm here' _Da thought while she was drinking her favorite soda, Mountain Dew. "Come here, Da I wanna show you something," Ce said to her. Da had nodded to her boyfriend. "We are almost old enough to get married," Ce said. "So, umm...will you marry later on?" he said. Da had blushed at this moment. She doesn't know anything about getting married or anything related to that! But she then went over it and said, "I would gladly accept this offer, my love," . Ce was then overjoyed and hugged passionately.

"So, may we celebrate together?" Da said.

"Umm… okay," Ce replied, blushing.

While they were walking through the crowd, the couple looked outside and they saw Yu kneeling to Xiao holding a small box. _'Is that…What?! An engagement ring?! ' _Ce and Da looked at each other. Ce then whispered, ***Is that an engagement ring?* **Da replied, still whispering,***I don't know!* **They had finished whispering just when Xiao and Yu walked in and both Da and Ce saw a ring on Xiao's ring finger. They, in unison, had gasped. "Hn?" Xiao questioned to Da. "Oh, uh, nothing." The two couples then went to dance and it, for some reason played Caramel Dancing. Da and Xiao giggled. Just then, they bumped into Oichi. Oichi didn't pay attention to them, because, well, she was dancing.** *Da, even Nagamasa is dancing to this! ^giggle^* **Xiao told her sister. ***I know! ^giggle^* **she replied. They told their mates and even they laughed. Heck, they even told Shang Xiang! "What?! OMG that is so funny! I mean like holy crap, a boy doing that dance?! Thanks for telling me, my bffwintm! (Best friend forever who is nice to me)" she told then noticed that Da, Ce, Xiao, and Yu laughing for some reason. " What are you giggling about guys?" Oichi asked. "Umm, can't you see Nagamasa doing the caramel dance?" Xiao told her. Oichi then looked at her mate and started laughing. "Wow, does Shang Xiang know? "Yah," Ce told her. Nagamasa then looked at them and asked, "what are you giggling about?"

"Nothing," Ichi told him, shyly.

"There's something," Nagamasa replied.

"Well, um, were you doing the caramel dance for fun?"

"No, actually Ce dared me to."

Everyone then looked at Ce. "What?" he told them. They all started cracking up, and then, for some reason, someone poured Gatorade on everyone. "Eww, I'm all sticky!" Xiao of them looked up, and saw Shang Xiang! "Ehehe…," was all that Shang Xiang said. "SHANG XIANG!!!" everyone yelled. They chased her everywhere at the party, and then she said, "The reason why I did this is because Ce and Yu keep making fun of me!" . Oichi, Xiao, Da, and Nagamasa glared at them. Ce and Yu were both scared. Besides, they did give them death glares. It also looked like they were going to kill them. They, Ce and Yu, screamed in unison when Da and Xiao were chasing them. Oichi, Nagamasa, and Shang Xiang just had to laugh. Liu Bei snuck up behind Shang Xiang and went, "BOO!!!" "Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Shang Xiang screamed. Shang Xiang slapped Liu Bei in the back of the head friendly.

* * *

So, how you like it? R&R I you like, bad comments, good comments, any comments!


	5. Chapter 5

**ok, so hi of ppl of fans of koei~! I haven't updated this story in a time. NEGLECT! NEGLECT! I did these time skip things....I dunno why i did that. .anyways-**

**Amaya: OOH YOU NEGLECTED THIS STORY!**

**Me: SHUT UP!!!!!!I don't own any of these games~! oh and they might act OOC-ish....  
**

**shinu: o.O**

**seline: yeah...........all of these are soooooooooooooooooo short, unlike all of your other stories....**

**me:yeah, well, sorry! i havent come up with any good ideas for this! unlike all the others.**

**amaya: aa, i see....  
**

**

* * *

**

**_chapter 5_**

_'Wow, I can't belive I'm actually getting married~ I can't wait! Wait, I can wait, just impatiently,' _Xiao thought nervously and anxious. Five days from now was her wedding, the next day was Oichi's, and the day after Oichi's wedding was Da's, and the next day would be Shang Xiang' course, they were all attending each other's wedding, but wouldn't it be easier if they all had it on the same day, same place, same time?

"Xiao, Xiao!" Da screamed. Xiao jumped like a rocket. Literally.

Oichi asked," Are You okay?"

Xiao then replied to the brunette princess(** a/n:** in samurai warriors 2, oichi's her looks brunnete to me o.o), "I would be fine if someone didn't surprised me!" Xiao then glared at her older sister.

"Well, Xiao, you thinking is actually rare," Da explained. Xiao fumed at her sister. Oichi's phone then rang. She picked it up.

"Hello"

**"Hi Ichi~" exclaimed Shang Xiang.**

"Oh, hi, Shang Xiang." Oichi said.

oichi then put the phone on speaker, and Xiao started speaking.

"Hi shang Xiang!" Xiao said, happily that her one of her best friends was best to talk to.

**"Hi Xiao~"**

_"Hi shang Xiang" Da also said._

**"Hi to you too da!"**

The quad started chatting, and soon, Da heard footsteps. "What's that?" she whispered. Then, the footsteps stopped. The girls were freaked out. Even Shang Xiang, who was on the phone in lalaland (**a/n: **i dunno.....).

"Boo!" the guys went.

"AHHHHHHH!" All the girls screamed.

The people, or the guys, were laughing. The girls smacked their soon-to-be-husbands on the head. "Ow!!!" The guys yelled.

" I can't believe you guys! All of us are getting married in a few days!" Shang Xiang yelled. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Well, we should start to go home now," Oichi said. They all nodded and went home.

* * *

**yeah, suckish right? **

**amaya: yeah, like a ton...**

**shinu: XD**

**naruto: totally suckish!**

**me: darn it naruto! stop pooping into the wrong series like how you did with my pokemon and shugo chara stories WITHOUT you there -points-**

**naruto: but how come always sakura-chan?? AND teme?!**

**me: because, they look cute together! ^^**

**hinata: naruto-kun, c'mon we have to do the review thing.**

**naruto: okay, hinata-chan**

**hinata and naruto: review!  
**


End file.
